Genuine Smiles
by 24AbbyS
Summary: Sure, Sai smiles a lot, but many of those smiles aren't real smiles. They aren't smiles that show true happiness. For some reason, all the ninja of Konoha have been missing lately. Sai is at the park, and besides the children and their parents, he's drawing under the shade of a tree, all alone. Or... is he not alone after all? I need to work on my summaries, but please read!


Hello! 24AbbyS here with my second Naruto story! Yay, I guess?

Anyway, this story, or actually little drabble, or maybe even fluff (thought I'm not sure of the exact meaning), will be told in Sai's point of view, basically! Yeah, SaiIno isn't something I really ship, but meh. I was at the hospital waiting for a family member to be released until I had an idea. I typed this on the little Notes thing on the iPad during the wait. :) It's a bit cheesy, but I don't think it'll be too bad, right? At least I hope! But anyway...

Please Enjoy! Rate and Review! You can be nice, or mean, but not too harsh, please! Thanks for everything! Bye!

By the way...I don't own Naruto! :)

**Naruto: **That's right, dattebayo! 24AbbyS doesn't own me! Believe it!

* * *

I sighed as I finished my sketch. I put it down and stretched for a bit. I was in the park, just enjoying my day. You might have been wondering about what I'm doing, or why I'm here. Well, to be honest, I'm just having the best of my free time. And, I don't really know where everybody is. I think Kakashi Sensei, Captain Yamato, and the other Sensei are out on a mission. Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, the creepy bug guy Shino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, and that girl who I think was named Ino- well, you could say it's like they disappeared.

I thought that they all were on a mission, but Lady Tsunade said none of them were. I also guessed that they might have all went somewhere together without me, but they wouldn't do that, would they?

So right now, I'm just at the Konoha Park, sitting under a tree and drawing. Drawing-and especially painting- is like one of my hobbies. I draw whenever I have the chance to, and currently, this is one of those times. I suddenly yawned and glanced at my sketchbook. I picked it up and flipped through it swiftly, seeing all my past and recent drawings.

There was a picture of me with my brother, the Akatsuki, and the old Team 7- Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi Sensei-. There were pictures of Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other, and another of them eating ramen.

There was one of Sakura and Lady Tsunade standing with their arms crossed, one with Captain Yamato scaring Naruto in the forests during one of our missions,Choji eating ( I've always wanted to give him a nickname, but Naruto forbade me from doing so in fear of me calling him a name that implied that he was fat),Shikamaru standing nonchalantly, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino walking to the Dango Shop, Sakura angrily punching Naruto, and Lee, Tenten, and Neji standing in front of Guy Sensei.

I smiled as I turned to a blank page. I looked around and saw children beaming as they sailed back and forth on the swings. I picked up my pencil and drew what I saw.  
Once I finished, I looked at it with a hint of pride and satisfaction. I then turned to another blank page. I scanned my surroundings, looking for something else to draw. As I glanced around, I suddenly noticed a blonde girl with a high ponytail and light blue eyes. She was standing in a patch of flowers, admiring, smelling, and sometimes collecting them.

I suddenly remembered something.

* * *

-Flashback-

We were at the barbecue house one day, eating with Naruto, Sakura, and Choji. The blonde-haired girl sighed after the slight dilemma with a guy named Choji. I was going to give him a nice nickname, but Naruto covered by mouth before I could say it. Is it wrong to call him Fat or something?

To break the ice, Ino cleared her throat and smiled as the others went back to eating. "Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka, and my family owns the Yamanaka family Flower Shop! Nice to meet you, Sai!" Ino said with a beam.

"Hi..." I paused, thinking of a nickname. 'Well,' I thought to myself. 'I called Sakura ugly, and she ended up getting really mad and punching me really hard. So, that means women like to be called the opposite of the truth! But Choji got mad and Naruto admonished me when I was going to nickname Choji "Fatty." So I guess all people want to be called the opposite of the truth!

So, for Ino, I'd say the opposite of what I had named Sakura earlier. An opposite for the word, 'ugly', hmm...' I got it!

I continued my sentence."...Gorgeous." (**A/N: I'm not sure if he said beautiful or gorgeous...so I'll just take the latter!**) Ino gasped as Sakura, who was angry for some reason, thrashed about in great rage. Naruto quickly and instinctively tried to calm Sakura down. While Choji just grinned and ate happily, indifferent to the scene.

-Flashback end-

* * *

I snapped my fingers! "Aha!" I picked up my pencil and and began to draw again. Minutes later, I finished.

I had drawn a picture of Ino, picking and smelling the flowers around her. I looked up, and to my surprise, Ino was standing right in front of me. "Whatcha drawing there?" She asked.

"Oh.." I started. "I drew a picture of you." I finished as I showed her the sketch.

"Wow...that could pass as a photograph! It's really good! But, no offense...it's kinda creepy. You drawing me without me knowing and all."

"Oh, haha. Don't worry, I have drawings of everybody!" I handed her my sketchbook. She skimmed through it, leafing through and looking at all of my drawings.

"Cool! You are one skilled artist..."

"Sai. My name is Sai." I smiled.

"Nice! And I am-"

"Ino Yamanaka, right?"

"How...Oh yeah! We were at the restaurant when I first saw you!"

"Yes."

"Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Drawing, what about you?" I remember a page from my guide. "If you are having a conversation, make sure you are paying attention. Ask questions and be cool," it said. So that's what I did.

"I was on my way to the Dango Shop until I stopped to admire the flowers."

"Is everyone going with you to the shop?" I asked, curious, wondering if that was where everyone was.

"Yeah, everyone! Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, Choji, Hinata, Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Lee, Neji-Aren't you coming?"

"I wasn't invited to any of the sort," I said, frowning slightly.

"Aw! How dare Sakura not invite one of her own teammates! Well, since I feel bad and want you to come, you are now invited!"

"Really?"

"Psh! Of course! You know what they say! The more, the merrier! So, wanna come?"

I scribbled down 'Yes' on a scroll and showed it to Ino. "Sure...I'd love to. Thanks for the offer."

"No prob! Well, come on! We're gonna be late!

"Hai." I quickly packed up my belongings and placed them in my backpack. I stood up and put on my bag. "OK. I'm ready."

"Let's go! Come on!" She smiled sweetly. "We don't want to be late! In fact, we're probably already late!" I smiled and closed my eyes in reply and nodded as we soon walked off. 'Wow,' I thought. 'It's one of those times that I smiled or real. A genuine smile!'

"You seem happy," Ino remarked, noticing my happy face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She blushed slightly and the corners of her mouth twitched upward as I gave another genuine smile.

* * *

Well, there would have it! Anywho, hope you guys like it!

I hope there weren't too many mistakes! If there are or if you want to say something, feel free to write it in the review section! remit remember, no really harsh flames, please, if you can help it! ;D

Thanks for everything! Peace out! Oh and...Carpe Diem!

-24AbbyS


End file.
